pokemongaleofwhirlwindfandomcom-20200216-history
PK09
Snorlax Snowman (Japanese: ホワイトストーリー White Story) is episode four of Pokémon Chronicles. It is the second episode of Pichu and Pikachu's Winter Vacation 2001 and was released on December 22, 2000 in Japan. It was first broadcast in the UK on June 1, 2005 and in the USA on June 17, 2006. In this episode, Ash's Pokémon make a snowman shaped like a , which comes alive. Synopsis On top of a hill behind the Pokémon Center, the Pokémon are making snowmen. They are all small, but Totodile has made a giant one. The other Pokémon decide to work on that, and Chikorita begins by marking the eyes. All the Pokémon work together so that, by that evening, they have made a very realistic Snorlax. That night, while everyone is asleep, Pikachu wakes up and notices a white Snorlax in the window. Pikachu wakes the other Pokémon up, and they follow the Snorlax through the woods until they come to a tree on top of a very weak cliff that overlooks the ocean. Snorlax points an apple on the tree, which Chikorita gets down with a . Everyone runs for it, but Snorlax eats it in one bite, slamming down on the weak cliff face, and making everyone fall. Luckily, they fall on Snorlax, who slides into the ocean. Stuck at sea, the Pokémon yell at Snorlax, who just falls asleep. Togepi points put the , which they take a moment to enjoy. However, while they aren't watching the sea, they float into a Whirlpool. No type of attack can save them, but just as they think all is lost, Snorlax wakes up and uses , which freezes the water. They now effectively have their own aquarium, so they look at the water Pokémon for a while. During this scene, the song There's Magic in the Night is played. When it is time to go, Totodile uses , which Snorlax freezes. Bulbasaur and Chikorita then use their , which seems to carve the Ice block into a boat. They use it to head back, but Geodude's bouncing around makes the boat fall apart. They sink, but two come to the rescue, and take them to an island where there are many more white Snorlax. As Snorlax waves, the Lapras take the rest of the Pokémon back to the Pokémon Center. Everyone falls asleep, and when they wake up they are already back at the Center. Pikachu suddenly wakes up and asks the Pokémon something. They all nod in assent, and they run up the hill to where they see the snowman sitting in the sun where they left it. Major events Debuts * * Characters Humans * (arm) * (hair and leg) Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * * * * * * * * * * (alternate color) * * * * (debut) * (debut) * * Trivia *While the televised version uses the normal Chronicles ending, the DVD has the credits over a picture from the episode. This also happens in the Brazilian and the European Portuguese airings of the episode. *The plot of the episode is very similar to the classic animated short . *Unlike most Winter Vacation episodes that and are in, was not present throughout the whole episode. Errors *Even though the Snorlax was made out of snow the inside of its mouth was pink. Dub edits Link In other languages |pt_br= |pt_eu= }} Category:Side-story episodes 04b 09 Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane